Marry Christmas Darling
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: Aonde Quer Que eu levo Você. O Vá sem Olhar ...


_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Olhos fechados, pra te encontrar, não estou ao seu lado, mas posso sonhar._

Jingle bells, Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Ladies and gentlement

I give you the jingle bass

Marry Christmas

Essa é a época mais agitada e feliz da maioria das famílias do mundo todo. Onde nos reunimos para dar graças a chegada do menino Jesus e também para celebrar a união das nossas família, onde trocamos presentes e em volta de uma mesa sentamos para agradecer por mais um ano. Eu particularmente amo o Natal. Amo o que ele significa. As famílias montam suas árvores de natal para decorar as casas, coisas que proporcionam um clima especial neste período. O presépio também representa uma importante decoração natalina. Ele mostra o cenário do nascimento de Jesus, ou seja, uma manjedoura, os animais, os reis magos e os pais do menino e o menino Jesus.

E a também, aqueles que acreditem no bom velhinho. Que vestido com uma roupa vermelha, barba branca e sinto e bota preta, percorre o mundo todo em uma única noite. Levando as crianças que se comportaram bem durante o ano, sua recompensa vinda diretamente da fabrica do papai Noel.

Okey!

"você já parou para pensar em quanto tempo o papai Noel demoraria em entregar todos os presentes em uma única noite, se isso realmente fosse possível?" Bom uma vez eu pesquisei... Quando criança, claro. Ele teria que percorrer milhões de quilômetros em 24 horas. Porém para que isso fosse possível, o treno teria que viajar a uma velocidade media de 8.180.297 quilômetros por hora e...

Ops! mania de divagar enquanto estou pensando peguei da minha namorada. Ela que faz isso de ficar sonhando em seus pensamentos, e perdida em sua mente. Fora que ela tem a mania de falar mil palavras por minuto e que calculando agora vai dar...

Tá eu parei.

Minha namorada!

Agora me pego pensando nela. A dona dos meus pensamentos. Minha sala de estar já não parece tão alegre. Meu jantar de ação de graças já não tem a graça. Só ficou o oco. Sem ela estar aqui, para celebrar esse dia tão importante comigo. Então tudo perde a graça.

Rachel não pode vir para New Haven por muitos motivos. O primeiro de todos foi Nyada, as aulas dela ainda não deram uma folga. E também porque ela é judia e não comemora Natal. Isso me frustra as vezes. Mas eu a amo. O que posso fazer contra? Eu também não pude ir para Nova York porque minha mãe, Frannie, Mark meu cunhado e a pequena Lisa vieram celebrar comigo. E seria uma desfeita sair de casa no dia e deixa-los celebrar sozinhos sem mim... Não seria?

Enfim, nós totalmente não pudemos nos ver nesse Natal. As responsabilidades que nos cercam agora são grandes de mais para controla-las. Somos adultas e cheias de coisas separadas pra fazer. Mas eu estou disposta a mudar isso. Em breve. Só preciso da hora certa.

Fecho meus olhos. Tentando imaginar Rachel aqui comigo. Me dando carinho e atenção. Falando mil palavras por minuto. Ficando perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto eu a observo com amor nos olhos. Ver sua mania louca de morder os lábios cada vez que fica em silêncio. E me olhando daquele jeito tentador. Porque é assim que eu a vejo cada vez que morde os lábios enquanto me olha. Ela é...

Tentadora!

Do seu sorriso sexy. Das piadas sem graça, mas que eu sorrio e até gargalho, só pela tentativa frustrada dela de contar. Do seu bico lindo quando é contrariada e que me da uma vontade enorme de beijar toda vez. Da mania de puxar meu cabelo curto enquanto fazemos amor. Do seu chiado sexy.

Oh Rachel!

Minha Rachel!

Minha menina linda!

Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo.

– O que você seria capaz de fazer pra ter ela aqui?

A minha mente me pergunta.

– Qualquer coisa!

E em resposta, meus olhos se abrem. E só uma coisa está em minha mente.

**Nova York!**

Corro para meu quarto. E minha mãe e irmã que estavam se ocupando em tirar o peru do forno me olham com as sobrancelhas em alerta.

Pego meu casaco de frio, minhas luvas, toca e começo a me vestir. Rachel disse que o frio de Nova York castiga nessa época.

Minha mãe aparece na porta enxugando a mão com o pano de prato, e a sobrancelha ainda em alerta total. Lhe encaro com o olhar questionador e sei que é ela que quer respostas.

– Rachel

Só basta isso para que ela entenda o que quero dizer. Um sorriso nasce no canto de sua boca. E alí eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Que ela me entende e apoia.

Quando estou pronta passo por ela na porta do quarto, recolhendo meus pertences. Carteira, chave do carro e documentos.

– Você sabe que é perigoso dirigir com o tempo desse jeito não sabe?

– Sei mãe. Mas eu tenho que vê-la.

– Eu sei querida

Sorrio para ela quando entramos na sala. Frannie continua preparando o peru e com a sobrancelha arqueada. Eita mania de família.

– Onde você pensa que vai com esse mal tempo?

– Na verdade eu vou. Rachel está sozinha em Nova York. Kurt foi passar o feriado em Lima. Então...

– Quinn! Está quase caindo um tornado e você quer sair mesmo assim, pra ver sua namorada?

Balanço a cabeça em afirmação encolhendo os ombros. Frannie olha para mamãe pedindo ajuda e ela apenas pisca um olho pra mim.

– MAMÃE!

Frannie berra e a minha mãe toma posse de seu merecido título de mãe de família.

– Vamos Frannie. Você muitas vezes fugiu no natal de casa pra ir atrás do Mark que eu sei. Deixe Quinn em paz agora.

Frannie se encolhe e aceita a opção, enquanto cora juntamente com meu cunhado que escutava a discussão.

– Obrigada mamãe. E quanto mais sedo vocês me deixarem ir, mas cedo fico segura com a minha garota ok?

As duas se olham e meu cunhado diz.

– Ok!

Sorrindo para ele vou em direção a porta. O vento frio bate em minhas bochechas já rosadas, e eu tremo na base.

Poxa tá frio mesmo!

Ligando o motor, vou em direção a saída de New Haven.

Ao som do Life house You and me

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

A neve predominando no lugar do asfalto, a neve cai e nubla minha visão. Mas mesmo assim não vou perder a oportunidade de ver minha garota hoje. Há não.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Com um barulho estranho meu carro simplesmente para. Minha visão fica sem foco por causa da neve branca de mais. Então resolvo sair do carro para ver o que aconteceu.

– Mas que diabos.

Bufo de raiva vendo os pneus a frente do meu carro completamente atolados na neve.

– Ih moça. Isso ai não vai desatolar tão cedo - um senhor com a aparência cansada e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu me olhava. Eu diria que ele é morador de rua. E parecia ter sido tirado de um daqueles contos de natal bem clichês. Onde o bom velhinho vem dar o presente de Natal da criança comportada.

– Obrigada por ter percebido Murmuro mal humorada e ele se encolhe.

– Olhe me desculpe ok? Eu só não estou tendo um bom dia.

– Sem problemas. Já estou acostumado com isso.

– Desculpa, não foi minha intenção.

– O que te faz andar a essa hora e em um mal tempo desses por essas ruas perigosas?

Na hora que ele fala perigosas eu congelo. É verdade, está tarde e perigoso. Olho para os lados pra ver se tem mais alguém conosco na rua e não vejo ninguém.

– Eu não vou te atacar moça.

– Eu sei que não - o tranquilizo, tentando me tranquilizar também.

– estou indo ver minha namorada. Eu só queria dar um feliz natal e meu presente pra ela.

– Hum! Entendi. Ela é uma moça de sorte. - ele diz com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Na verdade eu que sou sortuda por ter ela em minha vida.

– Então são duas sortudas.

Ele sorri e eu o acompanho. Olhando pra suas mãos que estão descobertas e vermelhas de frio. Me entristeço ao constatar isso. Então retiro as minhas luvas que são três vezes o tamanho da minha mão e entrego pra ele.

– Não posso aceitar moça.

– Por favor! Eu ficaria feliz que você aceitasse. Digamos que esse é meu presente de Natal para o senhor.

Ele fica meio sem graça e como se quisesse não aceitar de qualquer forma. Mas por fim pega de minhas mão.

– Eu aceito mais com uma condição.

– E qual seria essa condição?

– Que eu vou devolver pra você o quanto antes.

Ha! Ha!

Gargalho mas balanço minha cabeça em concordância. Ele coloca as mão para dentro da luva e eu sorrio ainda mai.

– Acho que é melhor você correr Quinn. Tem um metrô que parte as 23 horas para Nova York e já faltam 15 minutos.

Olho pra onde ele me aponta um grande relógio no outro lado da calçada e vejo que ele está certo.

Mais espera ai. Eu não falei meu nome pra ele e nem que estou indo pra Nova York.

Me viro abruptamente de volta pra ele e o senhor bondoso já não está mais onde o deixei.

– Mas que porra é essa?

Olho de um lado pro outro na rua e não encontro um sinal de vida. Só eu e a rua deserta.

– Cara isso foi sinistro.

Olho para o relógio mais uma vez e olho pro meu carro. Não vai dar pra desatolar, então eu resolvo o abandonar. Assim como os outros que se encontram na rua. Amanhã me encarrego dele.

Tranco as portas e saio correndo em direção ao metrô.

Duas quadras depois chego no metrô. E como o bom velhinho tinha dito, lá estava o metrô direto pra Nova York.

– Oi eu queria uma passagem para...

– Nova York as 23h?

– Isso! Como você sabe?

– O papai Noel me contou.

A atendente do outro lado do vidro diz. Ela sorry pra mim e me entrega o bilhete só de ida pra NY.

– Obrigada eu acho.

– De nada Quinn.

Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? Eu me pergunto quando ela me chama pelo nome. E me vendo com as sobrancelhas franzida e confusa ela completa.

– Tem seu nome na carteira de motorista que me deu pra comprar o bilhete.

Ela sorri travesso e eu quero me chutar mentalmente por não ter lembrado desse detalhe importante.

– Claro... Hum. Em qual portão é o embarque?

– Desça pra plataforma 8

– Obrigada moça.

– Tenha um ótimo Natal senhorita Quinn.

– Pra você também.

Sorrindo pra ela começo mais uma corrida até a plataforma 8. O lugar está praticamente deserto. Também quem é o louco que vai viajar quase No dia de Natal?

Haa é. Eu estou fazendo isso. Mas tudo vale a pena pela minha menina linda e que eu tanto amo. Bufo exasperada. A viagem de metrô até NY é de quarenta minutos e já são 23h se eu quiser chegar antes da meia noite esse maldito metrô tem que chegar em

3...

2...

2,5...

1...

Fecho meus olhos mais uma vez, torcendo por um milagre de Natal e que o que eu mais preciso agora aparecesse em minha frente. Mas não escutei nenhum barulho, então é quase impossível que ele esteja onde eu quero.

Solto a respiração que eu nem sabia que estava prendendo e abro os olhos.

E como se fosse em um passe de mágica, lá está ele. O metrô New Haven com destino pra NY. Eu olho abismada para os lados, ainda não acreditando no que vejo e começo a gargalhar feito uma idiota.

– Papai Noel filho da puta.

Entro no vagão e me sento. Respirando fundo e sabendo que falta tão pouco pra ver minha namorada linda. Vou dar tantos beijinhos e abraços nela, que ela vai me expulsar de seu apartamento.

As 23h05 o metrô começa a se movimentar e mais uma vez fecho meus olhos. Imaginando o rostinho lindo de Rachel na minha frente. O sorriso sexy dela. E em como eu a amo.

Ouço um barulho estranho no lugar e sei que tem alguém me observando. Abro meus olhos e dou de cara com uma velhinha bem simpática e de boa aparência. Mas mesmo assim pulo no meu lugar assustada.

– Desculpe. Eu não queria assusta-la.

– Não se preocupe, é só que eu achei que estivesse sozinha.

– Oh é. Eu estava no outro vagão sozinha, mas ai te vi e pensei em te fazer companhia.

– Ah seria um prazer senhora.

Ela senta-se ao meu lado e começa uma conversa sobre como os filhos dela são atenciosos com ela.

40 minutos depois o metrô para na estação de NY. Respiro aliviada por já estar tão perto de Rachel. A senhora que estava comigo me pede um abraço e eu o dou. Ela me aperta contra seu corpo e eu relaxo no abraço.

– Tenha um feliz Natal Quinn.

Fala ao me soltar.

– A senhora também Matilde

Sorrio pra ela e me direciono para a saída do lugar. E o vento frio mais uma vez bate em meu rosto. Eu tremo mais uma vez. Respiro fundo e solto o ar. Assim se formando uma camada de quente se torando fumaça.

Ando até o ponto de táxi próximo e um senhor com aparência mediana me recebe com um sorriso acalentador e os olhos brilhando. Ele abre a porta de trás pra mim com uma reverencia e eu sorrio pra ele ficando as bochechas quentes. Dentro do carro está tocando a mesma música que eu estava ouvindo no meu carro. Coincidência? Imagine.

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

– Para onde senhorita?

– Nyada por favor.

– Agora mesmo.

Ele liga o motor e assim seguimos viagem. Sem nenhuma palavra mas um clima gostoso no ambiente.

A neve caindo preguiçosamente pelas ruas e cobrindo os carros, o asfalto e tudo que estivesse descoberto. As casas brilhando com as decorações natalinas. Família sentando-se a mesa para a ceia de Natal. Outras abrindo seus presentes ao lado da árvore de natal.

Isso me faz lembrar do presente de Rachel.

Será que ela vai gostar?

Será que ela vai usar isso como eu quero que ela use?

Muitas dúvidas e nem uma resposta ainda. Não vejo a hora de estar frente a frente com ela. Poder beija-la, toca-la, ama-la.

Suspiro alto e o motorista para o carro em frente ao prédio onde Rachel mora.

Finalmente!

Coloco minha mãe direita no bolso do sobretudo e descubro que minha carteira não está no lugar que deveria estar e eu congelo...

Tento me lembrar onde eu poderia ter perdido e não encontro. No carro não deixei. O Bom velhinho sumido também não. Só me resta o...

– Essa não!

Murmuro quando lembro do abraço da velhinha. Eu tinha sentido ela tateando meu corpo mais não pensei que ela... velha safada.

– Droga! Droga! Mil vezes Droga!

– Tudo bem ai moça?

Merda! Como vou pagar o taxi?

– Na verdade não

Murmuro olhando para meus dedos entrelaçados no meu colo.

– Me roubaram senhor, e agora eu não tenho como pagar a corrida.

Ele me olha pelo espelho retrovisor, com uma cara indecifrável. Eu peço desculpas com meu olhar, tentando que ele entenda minha situação e acredite em mim.

– Desculpa!

Ele se vira em seu acento e me olha diretamente nos olhos. Em me encolho toda e ele sorri de leve.

– Sabe moça, essa corrida fica como um presente de natal do papai Noel. Ele tinha me falado que você viria e eu só te guie até aqui.

Eu olho pra ele e meu queixo cai.

Mas como assim?

Esse povo tá surtando? Só pode.

Ou é realmente o espírito natalino que faz as pessoas ficarem assim?

Bobas!

Eu solto um sorriso frouxo e ele retribui enquanto sai dando a volta para abrir pra mim. Sorrindo pra ele eu o agradeço com um aceno de cabeça e um feliz natal. Onde ele me retribui apenas quando está dentro do carro já dando a partida.

– Feliz Natal Quinn!

Paro meu caminho imediatamente e volto a olhar pra ele que já não está no mesmo lugar.

– Mas que...

Meu olhar é de perplexidade, não acreditando que mais uma vez o estranho senhor de barba branca sabia meu nome. E eu começo a me questionar se ele é o...

– Nãooo, não mesmo. Não pode ser. O velho não existe... Existe?

– Quinn?

Ouço aquela voz maravilhosamente linda e me viro abruptamente nos degraus da escada que da acesso para o prédio de Rachel. Mas no processo eu acabo escorregando no gele e caindo deitada no mesmo, lá em baixo perto dela. Minha cabeça dói e meu corpo que começa a ser molhado pelo gelo derretendo em minhas roupas.

Rachel aparece do meu lado, me olhando ainda de pé e eu deitada sem forças pra levantar. O dia foi desgastante.

– Hey! Está tudo bem ai?

Ela fala baixinho com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Nenhuma das duas se mexe. Nem eu pra levantar e nem ela pra me ajudar.

– Hey baby! Sim, agora está tudo perfeito.

Meu sorriso largo aparece e o dela se amplia.

– O que você está fazendo aqui Quinn? Ainda mais uma hora dessas?

Eu me remexo incomodada pelo fato do gelo está me congelando.

– Bom, eu pensei em passar o Natal com a minha namorada baixinha. Você sabe onde eu posso encontra-la?

Ela cora em suas bochechas morenas e eu gargalho.

– Eu acho que sim. Mas pra isso você tem que levantar dai.

– Oh! Isso é uma excelente ideia.

Ela pega em minha mão e me puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Nos olhamos totalmente apaixonadas uma pela outra. Aproximo-me um pouco e selo os nossos lábios uma, duas, três vezes.

Sorrisos bobos são lançados de uma pra outra enquanto estamos no elevador. Uma em cada parede. Olhares cúmplices e cheios de adoração são distribuídos pelos corredores. Mãos se entrelaças assim que adentramos o recinto.

Puxando ela para meu corpo a abraço forte, tentando mostrar o quanto a amo e o quanto a quero. Ela retribui com a mesma intensidade e ali eu tenho a resposta para minhas dúvidas sobre o presente.

Ela vai aceitar!

Ela vai usar!

– Vou buscar roupas secas pra você. Já para o banho quente mocinha.

Ela sorri mas sei que está me bronqueando. Me dirijo para seu quarto que já conheço de cor o caminho e ela me segue de perto. Tudo está do mesmo jeito que da ultima vez que estive aqui. Olho para cada lugar tendo fleches de momentos únicos e simples vividos dentro deste lugar. A janela que dá a vista do Empire state. O closet. A cama.

A cama

nossa fiel e mais atenciosa cúmplice. Nosso ninho de amor como Rachel costuma chamar.

Procuro por ela com o olhar e a vejo no portal da porta com uma toalha e um sorriso travesso. Ela caminha até mim e me beija.

Beija com amor, paixão, ternura e luxúria. Um beijo lento e calmo. Mas que quer dizer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Nossos lábios se acariciam em uma dança sensual. Nossas línguas se entrelaçam para degustar uma da outra. Nossas mãos se encontram e nossos dedos se agarram uns aos outros.

– Vai tomar seu banho baby. Não quero você resfriada.

– Acho que o banho pode ficar pra depois amor.

Quando termino de falar um espirro sai de minha boca. Rachel solta uma gargalhada gostosa e que eu tanto senti falta. Sorrio acompanhando seu riso se esvair.

– Vai tomar seu banho Quinn, acho que você não vai embora tão cedo daqui com essa tempestade horrível.

– E mesmo que você me mandasse embora eu não iria.

– Eu nunca te mandaria embora baby.

Ela passa a mão nos meus cabelos e meus olhos se fecham com a sensação de amor.

Quinze minutos depois estamos sentadas no chão de sua sala em frente a lareira artificial que ela e Kurt compraram com as costas no sofá e duas enormes xícaras chocolate quente.

– O inverno de NY mata.

– Eu te falei

Ela dá uma risadinha e toma um gole de chocolate

– É, avisou sim.

– Pensei que sua mãe fosse passar o natal com você.

– E ela foi. Na verdade ela e Frannie estão lá com o Mark e a Lisa.

– E o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui Quinn?

– Eu vim deixar seu presente de Natal.

– Mas eu não com...

– Eu sei que não. Mas eu quero te dar isso a muito tempo. Só não achei a hora certa para isso.

– E agora é?

– Sim

– Certo. Então quero meu presente baby.

– Ha Ha curiosa você né?

– Oh baby eu sou muito curiosa e você sabe disso.

– É eu sei. E amo isso em você.

Ela fica sem graça e cora ferozmente. Mesmo suas bochechas sendo morenas dá pra ver de longe. Retiro a pequena caixinha de baixo das almofadas e entrego pra ela. Que na mesma hora prende a respiração.

– Quinn...

– Abre!

Ela me encara e volta a olhar para a caixinha. Suas mãos tremulas abrem o pequeno embrulho e ela coloca a mão no coração. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ameaçam cair a qualquer momento.

– Nossas faculdades estão acabando agora neste fim de ano. E eu pensei em, porque não?

– Isso é?

– Não! Ainda não. Mas um dia eu vou te pedir. E espero com o meu coração na mão que você aceite.

– E eu vou responder com o meu coração e o seu nas mãos.

– Sim. Isso seria maravilhoso.

Ela solta a caixinha que continha uma cópia de cada chave da casa que acabei de comprar em NY. Esse era meu pedido mudo para ela morar comigo. Para que a distância que nos separa agora nesse momento se vão embora e nunca mais volte a nos separa.

Minhas costas caem de encontro com o chão. E minha garota me beija como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas quem precisa de amanhã se temos o agora? Certo?

O que importa pra mim é Rachel e eu. Só.

O que eu posso dizer do meu natal?

Ha ha

só que ele foi maravilhoso, porque passei ao lado de quem mais amo, de quem mais quero comigo nesse momento. Não desmerecendo minha família, muito pelo contrário. Eu só quero construir a minha própria família agora.

Ainda mais quando tenho a boca e as mãos de Rachel espalhadas por meu corpo. Mas então eu abro os olhos quando meu nome é chamado.

– Quinn?

– Quinn você está bem?

E como num passe de mágica, eu estou de volta no meu apartamento. Com a minha mãe, irmão, cunhado e sobrinha. Tudo não passou de um sonho. O mais perfeito sonho que já tive acordada.

– Você está divagando de novo filha?

Minha mãe me pergunta preocupada. Olho pra ela e afirmo com a cabeça, na mesma hora que a companhia toca.

– Eu atendo.

Disparo pra porta na expectativa de que seja Rachel.

Mas não é ela.

É um velhinho vestido de papai Noel segurando um par de luvas...

Pera! Par de luvas?

Esse é o mesmo velhinho bondoso que encontrei nos meus sonhos.

Mas que porra tá acontecendo aqui?

– Boa noite senhorita Quinn.

Minha boca cai totalmente. Mas como isso é possível? Eu devo está surtando. Só pode.

– Boa noite - murmuro em estado de choque.

– Eu vim te devolver isso. - ele me entrega as luvas e dá as costas pra mim. Que sem poder me mover, ou falar algo fico parada. Mas ele se vira de volta pra mim, sorrindo com carinho e amor pra mim e pergunta

– Você tem a caixinha?

Eu afirmo com a cabeça de novo e ele pisca o olho pra mim e volta a dar as costas. Seguindo para o elevador.

– Se apresse Quinn. Só falta quinze minutos para as 23h.

Eu ainda perplexa não noto minha sobrinha atrás de mim.

– Titia Quinn o papai Noel existe?

Eu abano minha cabeça, pra espantar minha lerdeza de mim e me abaixo ao lado dela.

– Lisa, acredite ele existe, e veio hoje visitar nossa casa. Vai olhar na árvore de Natal ver se ele não deixou um presente pra você lá vai?

– Siim!

Ela sai saltitante para a árvore. E eu...

Bom, só me resta seguir meu coração e meu sonho. Que se tudo der certo vai terminar tudo bem.

**FIM!**

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Essa one foi escrita ano passado no Natal, mas só agora estou postando aqui nesse site. Espero que gostem, pois foi minha primeira fanfic para a minha linda namorada. Hoje não estamos mais juntas, mas ela nunca vai sair de mim. Eu te amo meu amor. E também, uma singela homenagem aos muitos casais que estão separados pela distância. Eu sei bem o que é isso. Beijos e até a próxima._


End file.
